Just a Dream
by Hana.Crown
Summary: Severus Snape terbangun dari tidurnya. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah dirinya digigit oleh Nagini, ular milik Voldemort.


"Ambil.. Ambil air mataku."

"Bawalah ke panssive."

"Lihat aku. Kau memiliki mata ibumu."

"After all this time?"

"Always"

Severus Snape terbangun dari tidurnya. Hal terakhir yang ingatnya adalah ketika dia di serang oleh seekor ular. Nagini.

"Kau bangun?"tanya sebuah suara. Suara anak kecil.

Severus menarik kembali tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya. Seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar lima tahun berdiri disampingnya.

Tunggu.

Manik hitam Severus melihat sekeliling. Ia berada didalam sebuah ruangan. Kamar tidur. Tubuhnya berbaring di sebuah ranjang king size. Selimut tebal menyelimuti tubunya hingga ke dada. Dan disampingnya ada seorang anak perempuan berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

"Mummy bilang sarapan sudah siap."kata anak itu.

Severus menatap lekat lekat wajah anak itu. Hal pertama yang terlintas dipikirannya adalah Lily Evans. Anak perepuan itu mirip dengan Lily.

Anak itu bermata hitam seperti dirinya. Berambut merah seperti Lily. Dan wajah anak itu lebih mirip Lily.

"Dad."Anak itu memanggilnya 'Dad'

Satu fakta yang diketahuinya adalah Severus adalah ayah anak itu.

Severus berusaha bangun. Tubuhnya terasa pegal pegal ketika ia mendudukan dirinya.

"Ugh."lengguhnya. Severus akhirnya merenggangkan otot - ototnya.

"Dad."panggil anak itu lagi. Satu hal yang Severus ketahui. Severus belum tahu nama anaknya.

"Ayo."kata Severus sembari turun dari tempat tidur.

"Waa."seru anak perempuan itu ketika Severus membawanya dalam gendongannya.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya ketika sampai di dapur adalah seorang wanita berambut merah sedang memasak sesuatu. Rambut merahnya di ikat kebelakang. Ia mengenakan apron.

"Daisy, jangan menganggu Daddy. Daddy masih sakit."ujar wanita itu. Ia sedang membuat telur mata sapi.

"Oh namanya Daisy. Cantik."batin Severus.

"Daddy sudah sembuh kok Mummy."kata Daisy, masih dalam gendongan Severus.

Wanita itu mematikan kompor lalu membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Severus dan Daisy. Benar seperti dugaan Severus, itu Lily. Gadis yang dicintainya dulu. Hingga sekarang. Gadis yang dulu dikatainya sebagai darah lumpur walaupun ia tak sengaja waktu itu. Gadis yang lebih memilih James Potter ketimbang dirinya. Lily Evans, cinta pertamanya.

"Oh kau sudah bangun, Sev."sapa Lily sambil menaruh telur mata sapi masing - masing piring satu.

"padahal aku sudah membuatkan bubur untukmu."kata Lily.

"Tak apa Lils, buburnya tetap aku makan kok."kata Severus.

"Daisy, turun. Daddy belum pulih benar."perintah Lily kepada Daisy yang masih setia berada dalam gendongan Severus.

"Yes, Mummy."Daisy turun dari gendongan Severus dengan enggan. Dengan langkah kecilnya anak itu menuju kursi tempat biasanya duduk lalu mendudukinya.

Severus menebak - nebak dimana tempat biasanya duduk. Tadi Lily bilang dia telah membuat bubur untuknya. Mata Severus tertuju pada bubur yang ada diatas meja makan.

Ah mungkin disana tempat duduknya.

Severus langusung menuju kursi itu. Bubur ayam yang ada dihadapannya membuat perutnya berbunyi minta diisi.

Hmm.. Masakan Lily sangat lezat, seperti masakan ibunya dulu.

Lily bergabung dimeja makan saat selesai membuatkan susu untuk Daisy. Susu adalah minuman wajib yang harus diminum Daisy ketika sarapan. Juga semangkuk sereal. Mungkin dua, kadang Daisy juga minta tambah.

Mereka menikmati sarapan bersama.

"Kau yakin sudah sembuh, Sev?"tanya Lily. Tangannya sibuk menuangkan susu kedalam mangkuk sereal lalu memberikannya kepada Daisy.

"Emm yah. Kurasa."jawab Severus. Sakit? Sakit apa?

"Daddy tidurnya lama."kata Daisy.

Severus memandang Daisy dengan penuh tanya. Lalu pandangannya beralih kepada Lily. Ehm.. Wanita yang sekarang menjadi istrinya. Pandangannya seolah bertanya 'Apa yang terjadi padaku?'

"Setelah kau pulang dari kementrian, Remus membawamu pulang dengan kedaan tak sadarkan diri. Aku kira kau kelelahan."jelas Lily. "Dan kau tertidur selama tiga hari."

Tiga hari? Mungkin itu sebabnya tubuhnya terasa pegal - pegal ketika ia bangun.

Dan apa tadi? Remus? Ternyata dia berteman dengan manusia serigala sahabat James itu.

"Ternyata cuma mimpi."kata Severus. Ia sudah menghabiskan buburnya.

"Mimpi?"tanya Lily. Lily menyondorkan segelas air putih kepada Severus.

"Cuma mimpi biasa."jawab Severus.

"Habiskan sarapanmu, sayang. Kau bisa terlambat kesekolah."kata Lily.

"Sudaah."seru Daisy sambil menunjukan mangkuk serealnya yang sudah kosong.

"Good girl. Sekarang mandi dan pakai seragammu. Mummy akan mengantarmu."kata Lily. Ia juga sudah menghabiskan sarapannya.

Hanya sekali ayunan tongkat peralatan makan yang kotor melayang sendiri melayang sendiri ke bak cucian dan membersihkan diri sendiri.

"Aku ingin di antar Daddy."rengek Daisy. Ia masih berada di kursinya.

"Daddymu belum pulih, sweetheart. Besok saja kalau Daddy sudah pulih benar."kata Lily. Ia sudah berjalan ke kamarnya.. Ehm.. Kamarnya dengan Severus untuk bersiap mengantar Daisy.

Yeah. Ia juga tidak mengingat dimana letak sekolah Daisy. Tahun ini Daisy berusia lima tahun. Setahun lagi dia akan memasuki sekolah dasar. Dan lima tahun lagi Daisy akan menerima surat Hogwarts untuk pertama kalinya.

Severus berjalan ke ruang tamu. Mungkin bersantai di sofa sambil membaca koran dapat menenangkan pikirannya.

Begitu sampai diruang tamu pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah foto berfigura besar yang terpajang disalah satu sisi dinding. Foto pernikahan.

Foto dirinya dan Lily. Severus mengenakan jas resmi. Rambutnya ditata rapi kebelakang. Dan Lily mengenakan gaun pernikahaan berwarna putih. Mereka tersenyum bahagia di foto itu.

"Daddy."

Severus sedikit terdorong ke depan karena Daisy tiba tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Gadis kecil itu sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolah Muggle nya. Rambut merahnya di kucir kanan kiri. Dan disisi kirinya diberi jepit rambut berwarna merah muda.

"Kau mengagetkanku, flower."kata Severus. Daisy hanya terkikik.

"Ayo Daisy, nanti kau terlambat."ujar Lily yang baru turun dari tangga. Tangan kanannya memasukan kunci mobil kedalam saku jaketnya.

"Yes, Mummy. "seru Daisy. "Aku berangkat Dad."pamitnya. Severus sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya agar gadis kecil itu dapat mencium pipinya.

"Hati hati."pesan Severus.

"Aku pergi dulu, sev."pamit Lily lalu mengecup singkat bibir Severus.

Yeah, semoga ini bukan mimpi...

FIN

Hai hai...

Gaje ya

Hehehe...

Aku dapet inspirasi itu dari hasil iseng2 buka Pinterest. Eh ada gambar fan art komik Snape. Trus langsung dapet ide buat cerita tentang Severus Snape

Oke guys sampai disini dulu..

Jangan lupa vote and comment nya ya..

See you next time


End file.
